1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of dishwasher racks, baskets and accessories. In particular the invention relates to nipple holders, straw holders, and non-spill cup valve holders for use with dishwashers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A wide variety of accessories are used in the feeding of infants and children. Three of the products currently used to feed children and infants are baby bottles, straw cups, and non-spill cups. These products typically have parts that are small and difficult to wash properly in current dishwashing machines. Baby bottles have nipples, and cups can have straws and/or valves. Nipples, straws and valves tend to be small and awkwardly shaped. This makes it difficult to effectively clean nipples, straws and valves in current dishwashers.
In order to clean nipples, straws and valves effectively it is necessary that the interiors be struck with the water from the cleaning jets of the dishwasher. Current dishwashers typically have products placed randomly in a basket or in some other dishwasher accessory. Some dishwasher baskets provide methods for retaining a baby bottle nipple within the dishwasher basket. Some examples of dishwasher baskets for nipples are provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,594 to Elder discloses having a dishwasher basket for nipples and baby bottles. The disclosed dishwasher basket has storage compartments for different sized nipples. Nipples are held by nipple positioners which extend upwards from the base of the basket into the interior of the nipple. The usage of the nipple positioners prevents the water jets from the dishwashers from adequately cleaning the interior of the nipples.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,489 to Green et al. discloses a dishwasher basket for holding nipples. Protuberances 24 are spaced equally and engage the top portion of a nipple. The basket is then positioned within the dishwasher so that the base of the nipple is resting on the surface of the dishwasher basket lid. Having the base of a nipple resting on the surface of the lid prevents the base of the nipple from being properly dried. This can encourage the growth of mildew and bacteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,993 to Llewellyn discloses having a rack for holding nipples in a dishwasher. The rack can accommodate different sized nipples, however this is accomplished by having smaller nipples simply be forced upwards during washing. See Col. 3, lines 57-68. Although the nipples are positioned upright, the bases of the nipples rest upon the rack, therefore preventing the bases of the nipples from drying properly. This can encourage the growth of mildew and bacteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,200 to Zambano et al. discloses a dishwasher basket for baby bottle parts. The teats of nipples 60 are placed between parallel wire assemblies 50 shown when wire assemblies 48 are swung down. Aligning the nipples in this dishwasher basket appears to be difficult since the nipples are first placed in the top container portion of the basket and then the lid that restrains the nipples during the dishwashing process must align with the nipples during the closing of the lid. Furthermore the base of the nipples are still resting upon a rack portion and therefore preventing the base of the nipple from adequately drying.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,392 to Constantino discloses a dishwasher basket for nipples. Nipples are placed upright on prongs 7. The placement of the nipples on prongs prevents the interior of the nipple from being properly cleaned.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0205258 A1 to McConnell et al. discloses having a dishwasher basket for use with baby products. The nipples are not oriented so as to point upwards, but instead rest at an angle on rims 23. The position of the nipples prevents the interior from being properly cleaned, additionally the base of the nipples rest on central ridge 22, thereby preventing the base of the nipples from drying properly.
Although there are some dishwasher baskets out there that contemplate the problem of washing baby bottle nipples, none effectively provide a way to produce a thoroughly cleaned nipple. Furthermore, no dishwasher basket truly permits straws for children's cups or non-spill cup valves to be effectively cleaned. Simply placing the straw or valve in a silverware holder does not permit the entire interior of the straw or valve to be cleaned. Also, a silverware basket is usually placed in the lower rack of a dishwasher, while it may be at times desirable to use the upper rack of a dishwasher, where there is typically less heat.
A need therefore exists for providing a dishwasher basket that has effective means for enabling baby bottle nipples, cup straws and non-spill cup valves to be effectively and thoroughly cleaned while in a dishwasher.
Additionally, current dishwasher baskets require two hands to open, one hand on the main compartment of the basket and the other hand on the lid of the basket. A parent who has their hands full may not find it convenient to put everything down in order to open up the dishwasher basket to grab a straw or a baby bottle nipple. Therefore a need exists to enable a dishwasher basket to be opened using just one hand, permitting free use of the other hand.